Shadows of the Ninja
by Balance of Opposites
Summary: When new Joes come to the PIT and one brings along many secrets, lives will be changed forever. OCs, perhaps some OOC, MM later on.
1. Chapter One

"Y'all heard anything about these new recruits?" Shipwreck asked as he sat down for lunch.

"Not much. I over heard Flint say at least one was Navy. The others are jarheads for the most part. One Army and one flyboy," Wetsuit answered.

"How many jarheads? Don't we have enough?" Shipwreck looked worried.  
Leatherneck sat down across from him as he said this.

"What's the matter, Squid? Afraid we'll make bigger fools out of you?"

"You can't make a fool out of a fool, mon ami," Gung Ho pointed out as he sat down as well. He smiled at Shipwreck.

"Watch it, Cajun," Shipwreck warned.

"Shut yer holes and eat, yahoos! You've got fifteen minutes to be at the meeting! Move it!" Beach Head bellowed at everyone in the mess. They immediately ate and rushed to the meeting; most growling along the way,  
especially Shipwreck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, everyone silent." Hawk held up his hands. "We have new members to the team. These are not mere recruits. Since they need to get use to the base, I'll make this quick. I'll start with Oiler." A young man stepped forward. He had short blond hair and an athletic frame. "Master Warrant Officer from the Army. He will be working with the tanks taking Steeler's..."

Shipwreck toned Hawk out. "I wonder which is Navy?" He whispered to Wetsuit.

"Don't know. Can't see all of them from here. But, look at Snakes. His posture screams that something's up. It's unnerving. He looks like he's going to snap or something."

"I noticed that. Let's steer clear of him," Torpedo joined in.

"Next," Hawk spoke a little loudly noticing some of the Joes starting to stray from his talking. "from the Air Force is Sonic Wave, Senior Master Sergeant. She'll, of course, be in with Ace and his pilots."

"She's kinda cute." Torpedo looked at the young woman with short hair and a nice figure though she was slightly short. "I like the chestnut hair." His friends nodded in agreement a couple whistling softly.

"Would you can it!" Flint warned them. They silenced, momentarily.

"Next we have a few Marines. First, Sabre. She's a sergeant and will be helping with your martial weapon skills."

The sailor and SEALs nodded at each other. They noticed Flint eyeing them so remained silent. However, Gung Ho commented, "That's one fine Marine."

"Got that right. I need to learn my sabre skills again," Leatherneck agreed.

"Second, we have Two-Way. He's a corporal and will be working with communications. Finally, for the Marines, we have Hardcore. He's a Staff Sergeant and will be working with Leatherneck to prep you for next months evaluations."

"Great. He looks tougher than Leatherneck," Shipwreck groaned.

"Serve you right," Beach Head informed him.

"Why you..." Shipwreck began to stand to address Beach Head more fully.

"Sit!" Flint warned him. He had noticed Duke looking their way. He nodded to the other man before rapping Shipwreck on the head.

"Hey!" Shipwreck yelled.

"Shhhhh!" Flint rapped him again. Shipwreck glared but sat still with his eyes forward. He hated it when the commanders ganged up on him. What did he ever do?

"And last we have two people from the Navy. Fist is Wipe Out. He's a Chief Petty Officer and a SEAL. He will be working Torpedo and Wet Suit.  
Lastly, but most certainly not least, we have Obsidia." A average height woman with long black hair and a slim figure stepped forward. Shipwreck groaned and slid toward the edge of his seat. Those that did not notice this, noticed Snake Eyes look his way before standing and leaving. This caught most everyone's attention. Hawk stood silent. He was not sure what to say.

"What's up, Shipwreck?" Flint asked quietly, confused.

"My worst nightmare," he muttered back.

"Abernathy," Obsidia whispered to him.

"Huh? Oh, yes. This is a special treat, though I have to wonder if Washington is getting too uptight. She's going to be working to fix our budget and help get some of the stuff we've been trying to get, stuff we need. She is a Navy Captain but expects to be treated as one of the 'guys'."

"Captain!" Flint sat up straighter as did the other Navy personnel,  
except Shipwreck.

"Big deal! She's got it out for me! Ever since I put that jelly fish in her cabin." He did not realize his voice was carrying.

"If I remember correctly, and I do, I stepped on that jelly fish,  
Urchin, without my boots on," she snarled across the room. Everyone fell silent. Her voice was one that demanded attention.

"Who you callin' Urchin, sea cow?" Shipwreck stood.

"Sea cow!" She jumped off the stage and stomped toward him. "Why you barnacle!"

"That's right, Sea Cow. Or, how about sea slug?" He had started her way as well, shaking his fist. Polly flew off not wanting drawn in. They met each other half way. Some of the Joes wondered if this was where they smiled and embraced. They were mistaken. She hauled off and slugged him hard enough to knock him on his ass. "Guess you don't like it," he mused as he rubbed his jaw.

"This will be fun, Delgado. Pay back is such a bitch. Now," she looked around, "where did he go?"

Shipwreck flexed his jaw a few times then answered, seemingly the only one following her, "Hard to tell. How long's it been?" Everyone else was becoming more and more confused.

"None of your concern, Urchin." She glared down at him. Then, she turned to Hawk. "General Abernathy, once I find my... Snake Eyes, I'm going to have this old salty dog show me around. I'll meet you in your office afterwards to go over the budget. I do so hope it is in order and up to date." With that said, she turned from everyone and left to find Snake Eyes.

"Boy, she seems about as fun as Beach Head," Torpedo whispered to Wet Suit.

"I pity Shipwreck, but I figure he has it coming. I just wonder if I'll have to pity the rest of us at some point in the near future," Wet Suit whispered back.

"Well," Hawk addressed everyone, looking a bit confused himself, "Duke,  
Flint, Slaughter, Beach Head, report to my office. Someone show these guys around. Dismissed." He walked away, followed by the other four commanders, leaving the two ladies to the masses, seeing as all other female Joes were off on leave at the moment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seems funny I still know you well enough to know which spot screams YOU." Obsidia stepped out on to the roof with Snake Eyes. He ignored her looking into the distance. He did know what to say, anyhow. "Please look at me." She hesitantly touched his shoulder "Without the mask." He jerked away from her and made to leave, never looking her way. She grabbed his arm. "And, if I order you to stay?" He turned to her this time.

What do you want? You should have never come here. He looked right at her, though she could not tell through his mask.

"What I want is my big brother! Is that too much? And, I am not some child who cannot fend for herself. I'm not where I am because of weakness and frailty. You said the same thing when I joined the Navy.  
Well, I was there and I am here. You can't change it."

Why did you lie? He was quite curious about that part.

"Lie? Oh, you mean about being a Captain?" He nodded. "So, you do keep tabs on me. I wonder how long it will take the others to figure it out?  
Besides, your commanding officer knows. These guys will watch themselves as is for a while. I need to earn their trust before I flash the points of my stars."

By lying to them? He could not believe her reasoning. She had been raised and taught better than that.

By keeping myself under cover. She signed back. "They hopefully will understand. I just need to keep Shipwreck out of my hair and from spilling the beans. The former will never happen." Her voice grew dry at the last. She shook her head and sighed. Hector loved getting on her nerves more than anything, she was certain.

One day you will realize why that is. I must go... He started to leave again. He had things to do.

"Hold on. Please? I've seen it before." She looked up at him pleadingly.  
He hesitated then slowly removed his mask. She smiled sweetly at him,  
placing her hands on his cheeks. "I wish you would let me..." He shook his head and pulled his mask back on. "Why not?"

How would you explain? He started away again.

"Humans are far too simple minded," she argued.

He glanced back and nodded, quickly signing, Yes, we are. He then left her alone. Not everything was as simple as she wanted it to be.

"Damn!" She cursed to herself. "Why must he be so difficult?" She sighed and made her own way off the roof to find Shipwreck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hawk, these things are a mess," Duke groaned as he tried in vain to make sense of the notes and registers for the budget.

"Can't be as bad as these. I can't even read half of this!" Flint held up a handful of folders and a few papers. The folders were mostly empty despite the fact that they were suppose to be full.

"This is most certainly a mess. I think half the documents are missing," Beach Head agreed from beside Flint. Though, he was making very good progress on the piles before him.

"Coffee anyone?" Sgt. Slaughter asked as he came into the room with a mug of the stuff and some mugs.

"Is it spiked?" Duke asked hopefully.

"No."

"Too bad. Sure. Give me a cup." Duke held out his hand. The others all took one as well.

"Well," Slaughter smiled broadly, "I'll leave you to it while I go get the girls. Good luck." He turned and left, scowls from the others following his retreating form.

"Sometimes he really gets on my nerves," Hawk muttered. He scowled at the mess before him.

"You mean because you decided not to go get the ladies yourself?" Duke asked innocently.

"Be a hell of a lot better than this," Flint growled. "Why aren't they properly filed?" He eyed Hawk.

"I'm a general not a secretary. I have more important things to worry about than this stuff!" Hawk retorted.

"Instead of arguing, let's straighten this stuff up. That Captain seemed rather insistent on them being neat. Besides, this mess is disconcerting," Beach Head said from behind his pile of neat and orderly folders and papers. Three sets of glaring eyes switched between him and his folders and then their mounds of scattered papers. Grumbles resounded as they took to their task. 


	2. Chapter Two

"Where in blazes is that codger?" Obsidia muttered to herself as she walked back to where she had last seen him. Everyone else was still there for the most part. She did not see Oiler or Two-Way, and a majority of the basic troops were gone about their business. Still, she would have thought... Then, she saw why they were still there. "Gods alive,  
you'd think they've never seen a woman before," she again muttered to herself, walking toward the crowd. Sonic Wave and Sabre were the center of a lot of attention. Attention she doubted they had asked for or wanted. 'What a time for the other females to be gone'

The men failed to notice her approach until she spoke. "Gentlemen, let them breathe." Her voice made many of them jump. Her tone was not orderly but still held a clip, strong resonance. They spun around,  
several saluting her. She raised a hand to her forehead, too, but not in salute. She covered her eyes and rubbed at her temples, waving them off with her other hand. "Don't. I dislike the attention it draws. Just a friendly 'hello' will do." She smiled warmly at them, dropping her hand to her side. "I could use a locale in which I will likely find Shitwreck... I mean Shipwreck."

Several smiles were returned. Wet Suit chuckled before answering, "He said something about funeral arrangements, last rights, and a will before taking off like his ass was catching."

"Ah," she answered as if enlightened. She then choked her head and jaw.

"Do I come across that bad?" She asked sincerely. She did not want to intimidate them too much.

"We don't know you, Ma'am, but you did seem awfully upset with him. You were scary, if I may say so," Falcon said as he sidled up to her. Her eyes told the others that she was quite aware of his intentions. He was a flirt when Jinx was around. He was ten times worse when she was not.  
"It's nice to be so intimidated by a woman occasionally. If you need someone to show you around..." A large black gloved hand fell on Falcon's shoulder. He turned to see Snake Eyes, Shipwreck in tow. "I'm making a move here, Snakes," he hissed as though she could not hear a word he was saying. The hand on his shoulder was instantly on his neck.  
"Man... you got... a... woman," Falcon choked out.

"You do, too," Shipwreck pointed out. "Besides, he's go a personal attachment to this one. Best back off." He read the look on Obsidia's face. "She'd swab the deck with you, anyhow. She don't need him protecting her." The last was said somewhat pointedly to Snake Eyes, who let go of Falcon and stepped back. Shipwreck crossed his arms looking very unhappy. "Let's go, Obsidia. I want to make this quick."

"You and I both, Shit... Shipwreck." She started to leave with him then turned back, doubting the two women were safe yet. "I don't want to get off on the wrong foot, but leave the ladies alone. That's an order if it has to be. I'm not a tight ass. I just don't think you are thinking.  
Treat them like fellow soldiers first then as ladies. Respect them,  
boys. Remember they have your back out there same as the rest of the guys. Make them want to protect it, not put a cap in your asses instead"  
Gung Ho caught her arm as she started to leave again. "You sure you're Navy?"

"No, I'm from the Martian Fleet," she replied dryly then smirked. "Oui,  
Monsieur Etteine, I am. Though, I don't know how my speech would make a distinction." She patted his arm. "Though, to go into your branch bickering, I recently partook of a jarhead training course. They made me and a couple other Navy officers stop when we made them look bad." Her smirk grew. Shipwreck and Snake Eyes recognized the look. She was the cat about to catch the mouse, or mice.

"Sure, Squid, I bet they did." He sounded and looked skeptical. He could hardly believe the Marines would ask a few Navy officers to stop running a course, especially because they were out doing the Marines.

"Actually..." Sabre tried to but in before this got out of hand. She had been there. She knew the truth and did not want to see the Marines eat crow.

"06:00, Jarhead. You can even bring Leatherneck and Hardcore. I'll mop the deck with all three of you."

"Before you..." Sabre tried again.

"Guys?" Gung Ho looked at the other two men. They both nodded. "You're on, Squid. Even your SEAL boys have trouble keeping up with us." Sabre groaned and put her head in her hand. "Something wrong, sugar?" He turned to her, missing Obsidia's triumphant, cat in the creme, smile.

"I was there. They smoked us. They really did ask her and the others to stop shooting us down, so to speak."

"Well," Gung Ho was still not going to back down. He was resilient to the end. "They were seasoned officers against rookie cadets."

Obsidia's grin grew. She tasted victory and the spoils of it. "No, they were taking on some of the top of the class as well as the drill instructors," Sabre said matter-of-factly. Gung Ho paled slightly, but did not let her words affect him. He was running the course with Obsidia if it killed him, and he was going to do his best to win.

"Don't worry too much," Obsidia again patted his arm. "It just runs in my family is all." She winked before leaving with Shipwreck. Snake Eyes watched them closely, failing to hear Falcon talking to him until the man yelled.

"Hey! Snakes!" Falcon waved his hand in front of the ninja's face. Snake Eyes turned to him. "What kind of personal attachment? Is Scarlet about to be free? I'm sure Duke would..." Snake Eyes decked him faster than the others could blink right in the nose. Falcon reeled back and grabbed his face with a yell.

She, he pointed after Obsidia who could be heard down the hall yelling at Shipwreck, is my little sister. Many of the Joes shared looks. Some of them knew about Terri. Where had this sister come from though? Why had he never brought her up?

Gung Ho watched Snake Eyes leave then broke the silence. "That would explain it running in the family," he said with a worried tone. "Marines, we are toast." The other two nodded, Sabre having left while the attention was on Falcon and Snake Eyes. They were no match at all if she was ninja trained like her brother, or half the soldier he was for that matter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are sea slime!" The lone occupant of the hanger cringed as Obsidia and Shipwreck walked in. Her voice was upset and rather loud. "Do you have any idea what that feels like? It hurts like hell!" Her voice also bounced around against the walls.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay. I never meant for you to actually lay down on it. It was a joke!" He defended. "Have you ever seen the movie Mister..."

"Roberts?" Obsidia cut him off. The movie was good, she would admit that, but a bane to all naval commanders in charge of smart asses like Hector Delgado. She sighed as he nodded. "Yes, I have, but no marbles were ever put in my air duct. They were put in your damn fool head in place of brains!" Shipwreck cringed himself at that. She could get very loud.

"Can I help you, Shipwreck?" Ace walked up to them, sounding half as tired as he felt. He wanted away from the loud woman and into a bed.

"Just got back?" Shipwreck gave him a sympathetic look. Ace had been out for about twelve hours on a run to somewhere Shipwreck could not remember. The pilot had been on a lengthy mission just before that. He looked like the walking dead.

"Yeah. Who's this?" He motioned to Obsidia, who was eyeing Shipwreck pointedly. "She seems to know you quite well." He smiled slightly, not up to a big smile.

"Obsidia. She's one of the new teammates. Obsidia, Ace." The two shook hands. She smiled.

"You are getting a hell of a pilot, Ace. Sonic Wave can out fly the best and out shoot the sharpest. She's the best there is. Period. I've flown with her, seen it first hand."

Ace regarded her a moment. She was dressed in black fatigues and a black sweater. She hardly looked like a pilot, but around the PIT one never knew. "You fly?"

"Navy has aircrafts, too." She kept her smile.

"Yeah, they do, but nothing like us fly boys." He gave her a small smirk.

"Uh huh... Well, let's continue, Shitwreck. I need to get to Hawk's office and start on the budget. Ace looks to need a bed."

"Sure thing, Obshitia." He smiled innocently as she rolled her eyes.

"Clever, barnacle breath. Think that up yourself?" She smirked at Ace.

"Pleasure meeting you, Ace." She shoved Shipwreck toward the door.

"Hopefully I'll still be sane when we see one another again," she muttered more to herself. Ace chuckled. She had yet to hear his own reputation, obviously. He shook his head and took off to find a hot shower and a soft bed. 


	3. Chapter Three

"Anything interesting happen while we were away, Sarge?" Scarlet asked as the female Joes piled into a van driven by said man. She had enjoyed the leave but was ready to get back into the fight, eager even.

"Hawk introduced seven new Joes today. One of the new squids seems to have one hell of a bone to pick with Shipwreck. Knocked him flat on his ass with one punch in front of Hawk and everyone. Seems she knows your man, too. Saw them up on the roof. She was quite animated bout something. Course, he up and walked out while Hawk was introducing her."

Scarlet grew quiet. Her face shadowed as she thought about who it could be. She toned out everyone as she thought. Slaughter glanced at her a few time on the way back, as did the others. Scarlet ignored them,  
remaining quiet. She could think of only one person it could be. A small smile played at her lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"That pretty well covers it all except Hawk's office and the infirmary,  
which knowing you will be frequented by both of us," Shipwreck said as they stepped outside. When she did not respond to his quip, he turned to look at her. Noticing her gaze was firmly set, and clouded, he followed it to where Snakes Eyes stood communicating with Gung Ho. "What did he say? 'You shouldn't have come' or something just as corny?"

Obsidia gave him a weak smile. He always knew what to say at such times to make her smile. They argued and fought like cats and dogs, but they were close friends out of the public eye. He was the one that had always been sent in to calm her down when she was giving the crew hell for seemingly no reason. Therefore, her sad eyes filled the sailor with an urge to knock her brother into next week, hard.

"He's just trying to look out for me, doesn't want to lose me, too." She hesitated. "Right?" She looked up at him with eyes that reminded him so of the sea. They were wet. The stormy blue-gray reminded him of the turmoil wrought to waters by storms. Only, these storms were personal,  
not mother nature. He had a new urge. One he had fought in the past. One to wrap her up and chase the storms, or whatever it had been at the time, away.

This is crazy. Your friendship doesn't go that far. She'd kill you if you tried! Shipwreck kicked himself mentally. "He's not very good with emotions. Hell, I about killed over when Wet Suit told us he told them you're his little sister."

"Key word 'little'. It gives him a small ounce of power. Everyone will be intimidated, think twice in bothering me, engaging me." She looked to the ground. "He's not like everyone paints him. At least... not with me since... never mind." She shook her head as her voice trailed off quietly, uncertain. Shipwreck had never heard her use the tone before.  
She always had an air of confidence and a carrying pitch. He nearly winced in pain at the anguish he imagined would be needed to cause such a change in her. He again felt the need to kick Snakes Eyes' ass.

"I, uh, know about Storm Shadow, if that's what ya mean. I heard him goading Snakes." He watched her. "He was a good man once. You ain't got reason to be ashamed." He gently and awkwardly patter her shoulder. He decided to attempt to lighten the mood. "Hey! How'd we go from you bitchin' at me to you nearly making me hug you?"

She snorted. "Decided to give you a break for a while. Can't bitch at you constantly or I'd go crazy. Needed a friend, anyhow, and happy go lucky you makes a pretty good one. Doesn't mean I won't be back to giving you a hard time soon, though." She gave him a small genuine smile that made her eyes turn to a sea in the wake of storm. Churning but bright, cleansed.

He returned her smile, happy to have been of assistance. He was about to tell her he would help out anytime, when Slaughter parked the van near by and he and the girls piled out. Shipwreck watched as Scarlet started toward Snake Eyes. He figured she would only serve to distract Snake Eyes more from the problem with Obsidia. He was not sure if that was for the best or not. However, that went out the window when Scarlet set eyes on Obsidia. Shipwreck had not foreseen the reaction at all.

"Andi!" Scarlet called out. Obsidia, who had been watching her brother again, jerked her attention toward Scarlet. The use of her given name startled her until she saw who had used it. Her entire face lit up. For the moment, she forgot her sorrow.

"Shana!" She took off for the other woman as Scarlet rushed toward her.  
They met and embraced like long lost sisters.

"What are you doing here?" "How have you been?" They asked as one. They had inadvertently drawn the attention of everyone around them. Scarlet was smiling ear to ear at seeing her friend. Obsidia, however, had lost her smile at the other woman's question. Scarlet had parroted Snake Eyes' question, if not verbatim, and brought the present crashing back down on Obsidia.

Scarlet was startled by the change in her friend. She had asked the question on reflex, and had no way of knowing what it was going to do.  
The fact was, she had guessed Obsidia's presence by what Sgt. Slaughter had told her. The demeanor unnerved her now. What could have caused it?  
"Andi, you okay?" Scarlet placed a hand on her arm. Obsidia stared at the ground after glancing toward Snake Eyes, who was coming up to Scarlet's side. He was also worried by the way his sister was acting. He had not even known she was around until Scarlet had called to her.

Shipwreck, having come to Obsidia's side, gave Snake Eyes one hell of a glare that would have killed the man had it the actual power. Snake Eyes was curious what was wrong. Then, he had an idea why Shipwreck was giving him such a look. You are not implying that...

"The hell I ain't!" Shipwreck growled, really glaring at Snake Eyes.  
Obsidia broke from the trance like state she had settled into and looked at Shipwreck.

"We'd better continue, Skipper." Her voice was soft,  
almost sad. Scarlet and Snake Eyes were both thrown and shared a glance.

"As you wish." Shipwreck motioned her head, falling into step right behind her. As he walked by Snake Eyes, the other man grabbed his arm.  
Shipwreck give him a warning glance. The sailor's fighting temper was starting to boil over. "Let go of my arm, Snakes."

Snake Eyes did let go, but only so he could sign, What do you think I have done?

"What have you ever done?" Shipwreck had seen her like this before,  
usually after mail delivery. "Hell, all you do is avoid her or ignore her!" He was highly upset. Everyone could tell, so it was not surprise when Sgt. Slaughter came up to the two men.

You best watch yourself. This is none of you... He was stopped as Shipwreck decked him in the jaw. Slaughter made to grab Shipwreck but missed as the sailor tackled Snake Eyes to the ground.

"It became my business when she took me into her confidence, called me friend. She needs someone to treat her like a brother should. I just happen to do a better job than you!" Snake Eyes felt the anger course through him as he threw Shipwreck off. He got to his feet and took an offensive stance immediately. Shipwreck quickly did the same.

"Guys, let's not go getting carried..." Slaughter did not get to finish as Snake Eyes attacked Shipwreck. He gave him a spinning heel kick,  
connecting his right heel to Shipwreck's chin. Shipwreck flew back into Slaughter, both men crashing against a jeep.

Snake Eyes readied to attack again but before he could someone grabbed him from behind and threw him onto the hood of the jeep. He slid off on the other side and jumped to his feet to see who else had interfered. He found Obsidia standing there glaring at him. He again wondered what the hell was going on. She glared at him for many minutes, giving Shipwreck and Slaughter time to regain themselves. Snake Eyes never moved.  
Then, finally, Snake Eyes saw no reason to stand there any longer. He turned to leave, thinking they should cool down then talk. However,

Shipwreck's fighting spirit was not through with him yet. Shipwreck had seen the pain and confusion in Obsidia's eyes. He had heard the anguish,  
uncertainty in her voice. Her brother, the cause, was going to pay for them.  
Shipwreck again tackled the ninja to the ground by propelling himself off the hood of the jeep. The air gushed from Snake Eyes' lungs as he was crushed between the ground and the sailor on his back. He bucked to dislodge Shipwreck, who was not going to be removed that easily. He brought his elbow down between Snake Eyes' shoulder blades as hard as he could then rolled off to let the other man stand and fight back. Snake Eyes quickly obliged, but he did not stop at standing. He was more pissed off than could remember being for some time. He wanted blood, so he drew his sword.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Scarlet tried to be calm herself. Snake Eyes was scary like this, it so rarely happened. He ignored her and ever so slowly started for Shipwreck. Sailor was not about to back down, even if he was intimidated.

Before Snake Eyes could get too close, his sister jumped onto the hood of the jeep and flipped over him. She landed in a crouch, facing him.  
Her right leg was straight out, her left tucked under her. Her left hand rested by the fingertips on the ground. Her right arm extended over her right leg. In her hand she held his other sword.

"Your fight is now with me, Brother. I hope you're at your best." She charged forward, bent low at her waist. She brought the sword up from her right to left. The blades struck. He neither wanted to hurt her or back down. So, they fought.

The others watched in awe at the skill. They had seen Snake Eyes fight,  
but she was keeping up with him like only Storm Shadow could. Only Shipwreck and Scarlet knew it was because said man had trained her.

"This is crazy. I'm getting Hawk before one of them really gets hurt or worse." Lady Jaye left the crowd. Scarlet only nodded in recognition.  
Her eyes were fixed on Snake Eyes and Obsidia.

"Speaking of. I think I'll get Doc and Lifeline," Cover Girl offered.  
Again, Scarlet only nodded. The other two women rushed to their tasks.  
Word quickly spread as they did so. A large crowd accumulated around the duel.

"I see two people I don't need to teach," Sabre muttered to Sonic Wave.  
"Hell, they could teach me a thing or two." 


	4. Chapter Four

"Hawk!" Lady Jaye burst into his office, plowing right into Beach Head,  
who steadied them before they fell. His coffee was not so lucky as it crashed to the floor.

"What on earth..." Beach Head started.

"Shipwreck," Lady Jaye got out, causing the men to groan, "and Snake Eyes got into a fight"

Hawk sighed. "Better go before they kill each"

"They aren't fighting anymore. Snake Eyes is fighting with some black haired woman. She stepped in when Snakes pulled his sword on Shipwreck.  
They are at it like I've only seen Snakes and Storm Shadow go at it"  
Hawk flew to his feet. "Move it. We don't stop them, they really could kill each other." He ushered everyone to the door. He would need all the help he could get to pull the two apart. "Sibling rivalry is not something I'm suppose to deal with," he muttered to himself.

"They're siblings?" Duke questioned as they made their way down the hall.

"Yes"

"I thought Terri was his only sister," Duke continued.

"I don't know much more than you"

"Well, what are you going to do? They need busted for this!" Beach Head voiced.

"They will be." At least Shipwreck and Snake Eyes

"But? There's a but in your voice," Duke pointed out. He knew Hawk better than anyone else on the base. "I'm not sure what I can do to Obsidia. I am in charge of G.I. Joe, yes, but technically . . ."

"Technically what?" Flint was not sure he liked where this was going.

"It was thought best to lower her rank slightly so questions would not arise. No one anticipated this. She should have known better." He shook his head.

"Lower her rank? From what?" Beach Head questioned.

"Well," he looked at the other men and Jaye. He sighed. "She's a Vice Admiral. Officer's school was good to her, and it didn't take long for her to work her way up"

"Vice Admiral!" Flint felt faint.

"All well and good, but could we hurry along? Swords, fight. Those words ring a bell?" Jaye glowered at them.

"She's right. Let's go. We can discuss this later." Hawk escaped out the door. Three shocked men and one confused, frustrated woman followed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doc!" Cover Girl stuck her head in the infirmary then quickly followed with the rest of her.

"He's out, Cover Girl. Can I help you?" Lifeline walked toward her. He was engrossed in a file in his hands.

"There's a fight outside. Sgt. Slaughter and Shipwreck are a bit bruised, and I think Snake Eyes may be as well. If not, he probably will be"

Lifeline looked up at her perplexed and in alarm. "I didn't hear an alarm"

"He's fighting some new woman on the team. I don't know how things got so intense. One second she and Scarlet are excited at seeing one another and the next Shipwreck is decking Snakes"I'll find Doc and be right there." Lifeline rushed about the room then out the door.

Cover Girl followed him out then ran back toward the fight. As she rounded a corner, she smacked right into Beach Head. They both landed on their asses.

Beach Head growled. "Do I have a magnet for you women! Can't you watch where the hell yer goin'!" He yelled as he got to his feet.

Lady Jaye ignored him and the heated glare Cover Girl was giving the man. "Did you find Doc?" She asked as she helped Cover Girl up.

"Lifeline is looking for him." She brushed Jaye away and marched up to Beach Head. "For your information, Beach Bum, you are the absolute last man, or creature, I would want to run into"

"Well, I certainly didn't want ran over by a Barbie doll," he sneered at her.

"Enough! We have more important things to worry about than this!" Hawk decreed. They shut up quickly. No one liked to rile the tomahawk. Hawk eyed them then took off for the commotion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have to do something," Gung Ho told Sgt. Slaughter.

"What?" Slaughter looked at him questioningly. "Did me a hell of a lot of good. This looks like it might have been coming for a while. We'd lose pieces of our bodies"

They, along with most of the base at this point, watched as Obsidia and Snake Eyes attacked and defended. Both were getting slightly worn down.  
Obsidia was cut across her left breast, right shoulder, and right thigh.  
She also had a scratch on her right cheek and a stab wound in her left calf.  
Snake Eyes' left forearm had a deep six inch gash, his chin was sliced open, and his back was cut in at least three places. Unlike her injuries, his were not meant to stop him but severely injure him.

Hawk was not at all happy at the scene before him as he walked up to the others. "Can someone tell me what is going on? Why are they fighting?  
Why are you just standing here? Why do I suspect you," he pointed to Shipwreck, "started this somehow"

"Now wait a damn minute! The only thing I did was stand up for the lady"

"Doesn't look like the lady needed you," Flint commented.

"Why are they fighting?" Hawk repeated. His patience was wearing very thin.

"Storm Shadow." Scarlet and Shipwreck both answered. "He at least started it off," Scarlet finished.

Hawk looked at the fighting pair, trying to figure out how to stop them.  
Duke took over the questioning, "Why are the fighting over him"

No answer was forth coming. The others were looking at Beach Head, who had acquired a rifle. "Beach Head?" Flint asked. He gripped the other man's shoulder. Beach Head was usually calm in tense situations, not one to get excited. He always got to the heart of the matter, but how did a rifle fit in? His eyes held calculation and concentration. "Beach Head"  
Flint repeated.

Beach Head finally spoke. "I know what I'm doin"

"We don't," Flint said in exasperation. He eyed Beach Head.

"Trust me." Beach Head never took his eyes from Obsidia and Snake Eyes"

"You have to be out of your mind!" Scarlet yelled. "Enough!" Duke cut them all off. "Why are they fighting over Storm Shadow"

"What are you doing?" Shipwreck demanded of Beach Head, ignoring Duke.  
"You aren't really going to shoot at them!" He grabbed the rifle from Beach Head.

"Yes, unless you can think of something better," Beach Head calmly answered.

"Could let them fight it out." Shipwreck grinned sheepishly at the glares the others gave him. He shrugged. "It was a thought. I'm not steppin' between them." He glanced at Scarlet with a sudden thought.  
"Though, if Scarlet got between them"

"I will not!" She looked at him like he was nuts, which he was if he thought she was going to step between the two.

Hawk almost seemed to consider sticking her between the two. In the recent debate and inquiry, they failed to notice many of the Joes leaving because the fight was over. The two combatants they were planning on stopping were no longer fighting. They were, in fact,  
watching them.

Obsidia was on one knee, mouth hanging open as she panted. She bled badly from a few wounds, the others having stopped for the most part.  
Her waist length black hair was a mess. Snake Eyes, as Obsidia did on the one she held, leaned on his sword. His posture was tired and pained.  
He bled but not from as many places. Still on both feet, he appeared to be the better of the two.

She finally spoke. "Why don't you try looking around"

Hawk looked up, it taking only a second for it to sink in. Then, he blew. "What were you two thinking? Were you? Are you out of your minds?  
This was childish and unbecoming! Act your stations! You had no right to endanger those around you. I should have you"

"Enough!" Obsidia had more energy than she appeared. She stood and pointed the sword toward Hawk. The men around Hawk moved closer to him.  
"Don't patronize me, Abernathy! The only reason we were fighting was because either I fought and lived or he attacked Shipwreck and killed him. I know my station, I did not act childish by preserving lives, and I have not lost my mind. Snake Eyes did bring one point to light,  
amazingly. I should not lie to the team. And, given the present stance of your commanders and their hesitation, I would say my secret is spreading already"

"Obsidia, this is not a playground. Are you sure there was no other way?  
Officers don't behave like this! Especially higher ranking ones!" "Don't second guess me, either. I think I know my own brother. Not only, I know how to read people's posture, scent, tones. How do you think I got so high on the ladder? Whore myself out?" Her voice was quickly turning deadly.

Everyone was stunned, and scared, into silence. Obsidia was challenging Hawk's authority. No one did that. She was in no position to talk down to Hawk, or so they thought. They were waiting for him to really blow his top. "I would never imply..."

"No, I suppose you're too damn decent minded." She put a hand to her head and rubbed at her temples. "Hector..."

"Yeah?" He moved closer to her, eyeing the sword in her other hand.

"Catch..." The sword fell from her hand as she started to collapse. He barely caught her before she hit the ground. His eyes skimmed over her,  
quickly assessing the damage. Then, they landed on Snake Eyes. Snake Eyes had never seen that degree of disdain from the sailor directed at anyone but Cobra. He had no idea what was going on between the other man and his sister. He did not understand why they were upset with him. He did not know what he had done.

"Snake Eyes, until she can forgive you, you had better watch it"  
Shipwreck swung Obsidia up into his arms. He gently situated her for both his and her comfort. "I've seen her pissed and you and I both know it gets worse than this." Snake Eyes nodded as Doc and Lifeline came running up. Both looked unhappy.

"What's going on?" Doc demanded. He saw too much blood coming from team inflicted wounds. 


	5. Chapter Five

Once the injured combatants were safely in the infirmary, Lifeline began checking Snake eyes over. He cleaned and bandaged his wounds, the Ninja not bothing with looking at the man. His full attention lay with his baby sister as Doc looked her over, his features set in a grim frown. Though Andi was an accomplished fighter and managed to hold her own against her brother, she had still come out the worse. Her wounds were deeper, meaning they had bled more profusely, and the unconscious woman had lost more blood. Scarlett stood beside her silent mate, silent herself, upset that brother and sister had come to blows. She knew Snake eyes would not speak with her about it, they had talked less and less about anything personal, and she was beginning to realize they were drifting apart. Hector stood apart from Snake Eyes and Scarlett, near a window bouncing on his feet a little, arms behind his back, unsure how happy Andi was going to be when she woke to find herself being fussed over by the medical staff.

"What the hell where you thinking?" Scarlett, having enough silence, decided to speak. "She's your sister damn it!"

The ninja made no move to answer, sitting there with his arms crossed before him. Shipwreck, anxious to know exactly how Andi was doing, moved from his place by the windows, watching everything Doc did closely.

"Foolish. Dumbass. Stupid." Doc muttered under his breath as he finished bandaging Obsidia's wounds, as Lifeline finished with Snake eyes.

"I feel the same way." Scarlett glared at her boyfriend, who did not act as if he had heard her. It had been Andi's choice to involve herself in his and Hector's fight.

"Will she be okay?" Shipwreck looked down at Obsidia's still form, more worried than he could ever remember being. Guilt also weighed heavily on his heart. She had been injured protecting him.

"Should be. Need to get some blood into her." Doc finally looked at Hector, as he taped the I.V. to her arm.

"Will my blood do?" Delgado was willing to do anything for the woman he considered a friend.

Doc looked Hector over a moment before grabbing his dog tags to double check his blood type. "Alright lay down over there." Once finding that Shipwreck was O negative he went about getting the supplies ready for the quick transfusion. Hector made his way to the bed laying on it nervously. He had no great love for needles. The sight of the one Doc carried in his had made him start to rethink the whole thing.

"Man, don't you have anything smaller?" He eyed the needle.

"This is a standard size." Doc placed the equipment on a table between the two beds.

"It's a bit big, don't you think?" Hector's eyes were glued to the needle. It looked nothing like the ones they used to keep their shots updated. Those where thin and no more than a half inch long. This was thicker and looked to be at least two inches long, maybe a little less.

"No. You'll be fine." Doc snorted, advancing on the man.

"You aren't telling me you're scared." Scarlett smirked at him, having watched the drama play out. The look on Hector's face was comical, the horror at seeing how big the needle was written all over it.

"Come on! What about those butterfly things?" The ones they use on kids." Delgado squirmed as Doc got closer to him.

"We don't have them here.' The medical technician said in exasperation.

"What kind of third rate circus is this?" Shipwreck took his eyes off the needle and looked at the man holding it.

"It's a military base." The man was getting very annoyed by Delgado's juvenile behavior, it was just a needle.

"Oh for the love of Pete, shut up and give him your arm." Scarlett rolled her eyes. Men could be such big babies about things.

Hector, finally relenting, scrunched his eyes closed and held out his arm, waiting. Doc took several seconds to find a nice size vain and slip the needle in. Shipwreck had to admit it did not hurt as much as he thought it would. Making the mistake of opening his eyes, a wave of nausea hit him as he saw the tube sticking out of his arm. Quickly closing his eyes, Hector took a few deep breaths before calming himself, making his decision not to open them again until they took the needle out. In no time at all, Doc was removing the needle, placing pressure on the spot and applying the bandage.

"You can open your eyes now." Doc had an amused smile on his lips as Shipwreck opened one eye, making sure all was safe then opened the other.

"Shut up." Hector was not amused that the other man was, telling him so with the glare he sent Doc's way.

"She should wake soon if you want to stay, though you need to eat and drink something." The medical technician ignored the glare.

Delgado started to rise from the bed, but the spinning room quickly stopped all motion. Doc, noticing this, went over and positioned him on the bed again, checking him over quickly. "I'll have someone bring you something to eat." Shipwreck did not fight, simply nodded lying back down, feeling better once his head rested against the pillow.

"This is all your fault." After a few moments of laying there he turned to give Snake Eyes a hard glare.

**_I did not make her fight._**

****"If you hadn't been an ass." Hector shot back.

Lifeline took a moment to look between the two men before speaking. "You two aren't starting up again. Just shut up."

"Enough! What's done is done." Scarlett got out at the same time.

Doc sensing another confrontation acted quickly. Turning to Lifeline. "Go get him something to eat." Then turning towards Snake Eyes and Scarlett he finished. "You two are free to go. I want to see those wounds tomorrow."

Snake Eyes nodded to the doctor, but made no move to leave. Scarlett gave a small sigh but stayed near her lover, though she was not sure if he appreciated or not. Doc matched her sigh with his own, and having reports to finish, made his way to the office leaving the door open so he could hear if there was any commotion. Soon, Lifeline returned with Hector's food, handing it over to the man and going about cleaning and organizing the infirmary. Finishing his food, Shipwreck lay back again, soon dozing off. Hector had been sleeping lightly for an hour when Obsidia began to wake.

Struggling to sit up, Andi looked toward her brother and Scarlett. "Damn. Getting to old for this shit."

Snake Eyes straightened as Obsidia made it to a fully upright position. **_You should lay back._**

"I'm fine." Obsidia's voice sounded anything but fine, having none of its usual force, almost being over powered by Hector's snores.

**_You are not. _**The black clad man rose from his seat quickly crossing the room to gently push her back down.

Though she allowed him to push her back, Andi glared at her big brother, growling out. "I'm fine." Snake Eyes did not remove his hands from her shoulder as he shook his head.

Hector chose that moment to start mumbling in his sleep "Don't wanna wear the pink tutu mom. Can I wear the purple one instead?"

It was just the tension breaker that was needed. Obsidia began chuckling which quickly turned to a full fledged laugh, causing her to be unable to sit up. The commotion caused Doc to come back into the main room. "What is going on out here?" Scarlett also chuckling with her hand over her mouth, could only point to Shipwreck as her shoulders shook.

"What about him?" Having missed the man's out burst, his confusion doubled.

As if on cue Hector sat up straight practically yelling, "I'm a beautiful ballerina!" Opening his eyes and blinking at everyone. Scarlett doubled over holding her stomach, as Obsidia rolled back, holding her ribs.

"What?" Shipwreck looked at the two women, who had yet to regain themselves, very confused. Doc could not express himself shock etched onto every feature.

"How's the purple tutu?" Scarlet's giggles finally subsided enough for her to speak.

"Did you get the purple one?" Obsidia asked at roughly the same time.

Hector's normally tan skin turned a deep shade of crimson at the face he apparently had been talking in his sleep about his dream. "I don't know what you're talking about." He looked towards Obsidia.

"Oh Really?" Scarlett raised an eyebrow at him still chuckling.

"Yes." He gave her a slight glare.

"So it was the pink one then?" Obsidia pushed herself back into a sitting position. Seeing Andi move, Shipwreck was on his feet making his way to her side.

"No…You need to lie down."

"I'm fine." The dark haired woman growled at Shipwreck.

"No, you need to rest." Doc intervened

"Yeah, can't have my blood going to waste." Hector chimed in, smugness dripping off him. Snake Eyes, who had remained still watching the entire thing, began to chuckle at the look of horror that flashed across his sister's features.

"What! I wasn't hurt that bad." Her eyes widened, mouth slightly agape.

"Yep. Got a couple pints of me in you.' Hector grinned down at his friend.

Finally noticing her brother's shoulders shaking slightly. "What?" She looked toward Snake Eyes, as Hector tried to push her back down.

"Doc gave you the good stuff."

"No, I mean him." Andi pointed to the ninja. "What's he laughing at? I can sit up damn it." The woman crossed her arms turning back to Hector. She was already starting to heal and did not need two over bearing men coddling her. She was a grown woman and knew how to look after herself.

**_Nothing. _** Snake eyes finally signed. **_You will lay back._** The moment Andi had collapsed the ninja had felt a wave of regret wash over him. He was supposed to protect, not injure his little sister, now she would never forgive him.

Doc had better things to do than stand around and watch the three Joes bicker. "No more blood shed." He threw over his shoulder heading back into his office.

"Yeah, really don't have that much left in me." Hector rubbed at the crook of his elbow, to emphasize his statement, grinning like the cat that got the canary.

Andi did not find any of this amusing. She knew Shipwreck would never let her hear the end of this. She also had no intention of staying in bed any longer than necessary, which she did not feel it was. "Get back and let me up!" She glared at both men.

"Nope." Ship let out as if the issue were closed, as he sat on her bed. He knew with as much fight as Obsidia was putting up, that she was more than likely fine. He color had returned and her eyes were bright. At this point he was just deviling her for kicks.

"Hector…" The raven haired woman warned. She was seriously contemplating putting him back into the bed he'd just raised from, this time with a broken limb or worse.

"Yes…Dearest?" Hector was the picture of innocence.

"Don't make me hurt you." She rolled her eyes as much at his innocent act as at his term of endearment.

"Like you could in your condition…Sweetums." It was just too easy to bait her.

Figuring two could play his game, Andi sat back and sighed in what seemed defeat, waiting for the opportune time. Delgado smiled at her, thinking he had come out on top. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Gotta take care of my blood." Moving fluidly, Obsidia had Hector by his shirt front pulling him to within inches of her face.

"I'll take care of the rest of you if you don't let me out of this damn bed."

Though Hector had no doubt Andi could make good on her threat, he played it cool simply grinning at her, knowing it would annoy her more than anything. Seeing her intimidation not working she shoved him away from her roughly "Damn you." Her voice came out almost a growl as she re-crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm fine."

"You know better. You need to give it a few days." Scarlett spoke up, totally serious, trying to appeal to her friend's rational side. She motioned for Snake Eyes to say something, anything to get Andi to lay back and rest. The ninja simply watched Shipwreck and his sister have their battle of wills.

"I do not. I'll be perfectly fine by tomorrow. I just want to go to my quarters. Is that too much to ask?" Her gaze shifted from her brother to Hector, "And no one is carrying me."

**_Carried or you will stay here. _** Snake eyes wanted to chuckle. His very mature baby sister looked much like she did at six, arms crossed in front of her chest, a slight pout on her lips.

"Well not by you. You're hardly fit enough now." She looked him over the white bandages a hard contrast to his black suite. The silent man unfolded his arms just enough to motion towards Shipwreck.

"Fine." Andi groaned, knowing she would never live this down.

"Man, she weighs a flippin' ton." Ship kidded, grinning down at her.

"I do not!" Obsidia almost shouted out indignantly, glaring at him.

"Have you carried you lately? You need a diet or something." He still joked, knowing he had somehow hit a sore spot. Why he did not know, it was apparent she was in perfect shape, not an ounce of extra fat on her.

"He's not touching me!" Andi looked at her brother. "Find someone else. I'm sure Falcon would oblige." Though she made the suggestion, she did not want Falcon carrying her anywhere.

"Stop being such a baby." Hector lifted her easily from the bed, still grinning.

"Baby! You called me fat. Didn't he call me fat?" The female ninja looked to Scarlett for back up.

"Not technically." Scarlett grinned at her.

"Just get me to my quarters so I can kick you out." Obsidia sighed, speaking to Hector as he left the infirmary, starting down the hall at a brisk pace.

"Really? I figured once we were there, my blood wouldn't be the only thing of me in you." He grinned at her, quickly returning his gaze straight ahead as they rounded a corner. He was not sure what possessed him to say such a thing, other than he simply wanted to rile the woman farther.

"Hector!" Andi smacked him in the back of the head, not believing what she was hearing.

"Ow!" He flinched away from her assault. "A simple yes would do."

"Yes! Have you lost your small puny mind?" She stared at his profile like he had grown a second head.

"No." He continued to focus on their journey. "So do you like to be undressed or do you like to do a little strip tease?"

Andi gasped, shocked at his questions. He had never joked like this with her before, practical jokes yes, but never anything sexual. "If I can't walk, I sure as hell can't do anything else." She started to squirm slightly in his grasp.

"You're right I'll have to undress you." His tone was serious and his gaze remained straight ahead.

"You…I mean…That is…" She sputtered. He could not be serious, could he?

"Don't worry I'll do most of the work this time."

"I…" With every statement Hector made she was becoming more confused, less and less sure he was joking.

"I'll even do a little strip tease for you." Obsidia did not reply clamping her mouth shut, deciding to ride his joke out. (Not the best to think of, Andi) She silently reprimanded herself. Thoughts of him laying beneath her popped into her mind, starting a tingle deep inside her.

"Unless of course you prefer to undress me as well." Hector kept his face as neutral as possible, trying to hide the mixed emotions he was beginning to feel. Delgado kept telling himself it was all a joke, it did not mean anything, but he like Andi was starting to get mental images of the very firm body in his arms, totally unclothed.

"Hector…I'm not undressing anyone." Her expression was one of shock mixed with confusion. Shipwreck, however, did not see, his eyes straight forward. Luckily the halls were practically empty, so there were only a few odd glances their way.

"Oh, alright I'll undress us both, but I better get a nice ride later on." He some how managed to make undressing her sound like a chore.

"Hector…" Andi tried the tone she used in basic, but some how it had none of its usual kick.

"Yes?" Hector finally looked down at her. He had heard the kind of tone enough from Beach Head and the like for it to not affect him.

"Are you…is this…" Obsidia finally was able to growl out, "Just get me to my quarters."

"I'm going as fast as I can, believe me I'm anxious to get you there myself." He once again focused on the corridor. "Of course, once we get there I plan on going very slow." He grinned to himself.

Andi swallowed slowly before she could speak once more. "Uh…I feel a bit woozy." She could never remember feeling so flustered, and unsure of what was going on. She still had no idea how serious Shipwreck was.

"You'll feel better once we get you out of those clothes."

"My clothes are fine where they are." Her voice wavered slightly.

"They're in pieces." Hector stated calmly.

"They're on me." Obsidia finally got out as Delgado opened the door to her quarters. Sitting Andi gently on her bed, Hector started pulling her shirt carefully over her head.

"Hector…" She tried again to reason with the man undressing her, though she did not fight him.

"Yes?" He did not look at her, focused on what he was doing.

"I can do this myself." She was becoming more nervous with each passing moment a slight internal shiver had begun.

"Shh…" Hector's game had ended long before they had reached her door, but it was not until she had started to tremble visibly that he understood that. He wanted to see her naked before him, wanted to feel her beneath him, calling out his name in ecstasy, though he kept his façade of joking about taking Andi to bed there was an underlying serious now, by joking if she was non receptive he could put it down to a bad joke.

"You can let me rest now." Obsidia's voice had become softer as the trembling had taken over. The light brush of Hector's finger tips over her exposed flesh was playing havoc with her nerves and her imagination, images of his lips where his fingers were flashing through her mind.

"Just relax." Hector's hands found their way to the clasp of her bra, undoing it. Allowing her breast to fall free, the nipples puckering slightly in the cool air, the sight was playing havoc with Ship who wanted to take the rosy buds in his mouth.

"I could order you to…I am relaxed." She growled out the last part, how could she relax when her best friend had her half naked and did not look like he was going to stop until she was completely so.

"You're trembling." He pointed out.

"I do not tremble." Though she was doing just that.

"Yes you do. Kind of cute." He smiled at her reaching for her pants.

"I do not do cute and I do not tremble!" Her voice was rising again; no longer soft she was regaining some of her composer.

"If you say so." Delgado reached for the clasp to her pants the back of his hand grazing the skin of her stomach, as his skin touched hers Andi let out a small gasp as he started tugging the material over her hips.

"Hetor…"

"You keep saying that I bet you moan it loudly, too." He finally got her pants off her hips and continued to push them down her legs, tossing them into the pile with her bra and shirt.

"I…you…what…"" Her brain could not string together a whole sentence. Her heart beat furiously in her chest. Hector was not giving her brain time to catch up, starting on her panties, causing her to flush. "I really think this is…I mean… we're friends but…is this really…" Still unable to form a complete thought Andi sighed, flopping back on the bed. "Damn it!"

Hector did not speak, simply watching her with one eyebrow raised as Obsidia looked at the ceiling trying to calm her breathing and nerves. Shipwreck did not move closer to the naked woman on the bed nor did he move away, he wanted his friend to make the next move whatever that may be. After calming herself slightly, the dark haired woman chanced a glance at the man she considered a friend, the confusion that was apparent in her dark eyes almost undid Hector, and reprimanding himself silently he decided to leave when Andi started to scratch at one of her wounds. Crossing the short distance between them he grabbed her hand stilling it. "Don't scratch, it could get infected."

"It won't." Her voice was soft, that of someone very unsure of what was happening, "What are you doing?" I mean... Hell I don't know what I mean." Everything about her right now screamed defeat.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Hectors voice was just as soft as he looked into her eyes. He wanted to go forward, wanted to kiss those lips, feel her body beneath his, but he would not go any farther than she wanted.

"You're standing there is what you're doing! What else do you plan to do? I don't do well with mind games of this type." Andi watched her friend closely for any sign that he was toying with her, that this was just another in his long line of bad jokes.

"What do YOU think I plan on doing?" He asked honestly.

"I don't know damn it! That's what's got me so…so…" Andi rolled over to face away from Shipwreck hoping the whole situation would go away.

"What do you want me to do?" Delgado walked around the bed so that she had to look at him again.

"I don't know." Obsidia spoke so softly Hector could barely hear her and she would not look him in the eyes, "I know what my body wants but… I don't want to ruin anything else." With her last statement Obsidia buried her face in the crook of her arm.

Watching her for a few more moments Hector made up his mind to drop the subject, he had no wish to see Andi this upset and to know he caused it broke his heart. Moving away from the bed, he went to her dresser, and after searching through the drawers quietly, he found a night shirt that he gently laid on her hip. Andi being in her own tormented world did not notice her friend's actions, until finally lifting her head to look around she noticed the clothing. Taking the material in one of her hands Obsidia gazed down at it, not moving to do anything else.

"I'll help you put it on." Hector tentatively stepped closer.

The ninja, seeing his intentions, opened her mouth to speak then closed it before finally doing so. "What do you want to do? You didn't say." Her voice was quiet when she finally spoke.

"No more or less then you would feel comfortable with." Delgado gave her a small reassuring smile. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, hold her tight and apologize again and again for his ill conceived actions.

"You've never…in the past you've not mentioned anything like this." Obsidia looked away from his gaze then back up into his eyes. A part of her wanted nothing more than for the man before her to take her and make her his woman. The other part was still unsure what would happen if he did. She had no intention of loosing his friendship though that part worried if it was already too late.

"Never had…" Hector kneeled before Andi, "I was joking on the way here, see how far it would go, but now…"

"Now?" Obsidia's eyes searched his, her hopes rising slightly.

"You didn't fight me." He stated simply finger tracing a line from her shoulder down her arm.

"I was trying to figure out how serious you were." Andi shook her head then glanced away before finishing, "I'm lonely, Hector."

Shipwreck put his hand under her chin forcing her to look at him. "Lonely isn't a good reason to go any farther physically." He looked deep into her eyes. He did not want to be a filler for her bed because she missed a warm body.

"That's not what I meant. Not lonely physically. I can live without sex." Obsidia gave her friend a slight smile, "I mean…You're about the only real friend I've ever had. You know more about me than even my brother."

Hector picked up the hurt that the last statement caused her, and found himself wanting to hold her tightly again. "And no matter what I'll always be your friend." He decided to lightly kiss her lips, startling Andi, even though she lay before him naked. The slight contact with his lips started a tingle all over the female's body. Taking it as a good sign his friend did not push him away, Delgado edged her over getting on the bed himself holding her close. Again Obsidia did not fight, liking the feel of his arms around her.

"What about…I'm a Vice Admiral now, Hector. What would anyone say if we… if something happened…happens between us?" Andi once again looked into Shipwreck's eyes.

"Let them say what they want." With every word he was more sure he wanted this woman in his life as more than just a friend.

"I have baggage." She wanted to make Hector knew what he was getting into before they went farther. Somehow she did not think he would be put off. The set of his jaw said as much. "My brother will likely be mad."

"Don't care."

"There are other things…" Andi had a hard time continuing, she was not normal. She was afraid he would turn his back once he found out.

"What other things?" Delgado urged her to continue, by the look on Obsidia's face he could tell him knowing was important and how he reacted to the news was even more so.

"I'm not…this is going to sound weird but…maybe I'll show you." The ninja pulled back enough for him to see what was left of her injuries. "Look at the wound."

Looking down to his amazement the gash on her chest was more than halfway healed, it was then he noticed the cut on her cheek had healed totally. Until that moment, he had forgotten about the one on her face.

"Wow." Was all he could think to say amazement apparent on every feature. The dark haired woman waited for the barrage of questions or the repulsion to show in his eyes. Neither came however, he simply leaned in to kiss her lips again. Obsidia gasped as the tingle came back, stronger this time. On impulse, Andi traced her finger down Hector's cheek, the tingle following her light touch earning her a surprised look. Giving him a sheepish smile it was her turn to be surprised as Shipwreck kissed her once again. This time Andi returned it adding a bit more pressure. After the kiss Hector pulled his dark haired beauty close to him happy just to hold her, his chin resting on top of her head. Obsidia was content as well to simply breathe in his scent.

"I think life is going to be interesting from here on in." Delgado ran his hand over her back.

Hector's comment earned him a snort from the woman in his arms, "Really? What was your first clue?" Andi sounded more like her spunky self.

"There's my girl." Shipwreck smiled down at her happy to hear his friend sound more empowered.

"Now what?" Andi smiled back.

"Lets see…you're naked, we're on a bed…" Hector's smile turned into a full fledged grin. His statement caused Obsidia to chuckle and shake her head.

"And there's my favorite Hector." She tilted her head up to kiss him deeper than he had her. Shipwreck returned her kiss happily before pulling back.

"If we do this I never want to hear about a pink tutu again." He looked down at her seriously, he knew he would never live down what happened in the infirmary.

"Okay." Andi smiled up at him noting he said nothing about the purple one.

"Maybe I should marry you first, that way your brother can't kill me." Shipwreck mused looking down at her, earning him a head shake.

"Won't change anything."

Hector sighed before going in for another kiss this time Andi opened her mouth for him rubbing his tongue with her own eliciting a deep moan from her companion. His hand having free reign to roam over Obsidia's warm pink flesh, caressing lightly the soft skin as she began to work at the buttons to his shirt.

"Said I'd undress the both of us." Hector stilled her hands.

"Said something about a strip tease too." Andi grinned up at him.

"Not even." Shipwreck kissed her quickly pulling away from her just long enough to divest himself of his clothing.

"Later then. I'll return the favor. Maybe even give you that ride you mentioned.' She gave him a seductive smile, her bright eyes filled with lust as she began sucking on his bottom lip lightly, earning herself another moan as he claimed her lips in another passionate kiss. Andi hungrily returned it, her hands trailing the hard plains of his body as Hector ran his hands over her hips. Instinctively, his companion moved her knee to rest on his hip as they lay facing each other on the bed. Knowing what his lover wanted, Delgado ran his hand up her inner thigh resting just before her curls as he kissed at her neck and shoulders licking and nipping at the soft skin.

Whimpering, wanting her mate to touch her, stroke her into ecstasy, Obsidia finally found the coherency her voice needed. "Touch me, Hector. Please touch me." His game was almost unbearable.

"Thought I was." Shipwreck smiled into her neck before beginning his tender assault again. Moaning once more, Andi pressed herself down on his hand finally getting part of the contact she needed. In reply, Hector began stroking at her lightly. Moaning and whimpering, the Vice Admiral began kissing and licking at any skin she was able to reach, as Hector slipped two fingers into her hot moist opening, fingering her with more pressure than he had used on her sensitive nub, causing Andi to suck in air through her teeth, finally getting some of the relief she needed. "Hector, yes like that." She began rocking on his fingers wanting more contact. Kissing her lips again, Delgado gently pushed Andi onto her back, kissing his way down her spending time on he breasts before licking at her navel, earning him giggles when his goatee hit a ticklish spot along the way. Finally coming to his prize, touching his tongue to her bundle of nerves. One of Obsidia's hands grabbed at his hair as she gasped at the contact.

"Hector." She could barely whimper as he teased her clit with is tongue sucking at it lightly.

"Hmmm…" He kept up his torment, trailing his tongue around her moist opening.

"More please." She tightened her hold on his hair as he finally entered her, licking at her walls plunging into her as far as he could causing her to buck into him. "Uhhhnnn." Was all she could get out, the only sound her mind could form as Hector worked harder to bring her to release. Unable to last much longer under his loving ministrations, Andi finally let out a silent scream as her inner muscles clenched around their invader. Once done with his treat Hector slowly kissed his way back up his lover's body, finally meeting her large bright eyes with his, watching her pant slightly, coming down from her climax.


	6. Chapter Six

Hector couldn't help but smile at Andi, and then a thought occurred to him, causing his expression to change into one of annoyance. "Damn it!" His tone conveyed his emotion.

"What?" Obsidia raised an eyebrow looking up at him, wondering what could have killed his mood. Now was not the time for pause as far as she was concerned, and she knew he didn't want to stop. That much was evident.

"Afraid that's as good as it gets for right now. Wasn't expecting this, didn't bring any condoms."

Andi couldn't help but laugh at her lover, before rolling them over with a wink. "There are other ways you know."

"Wanted my ride." Delgado pouted, looking like a little boy who was told he couldn't have any candy.

"Well..." The female ninja couldn't help but play with him a little by walking her fingers up his chest, smirking a bit. "Still possible."

Hector raised his own eyebrow to mirror his lover's earlier expression. "Really?" Wondering if she meant what he thought she meant.

"Yes." He had given her more pleasure than Andi had in a very long time; she wished to return the favor.

Shipwreck couldn't help but smirk at her as he placed his hands behind his head, looking every bit relaxed. Andi leaned forward to capture his lips in a passionate kiss, which was happily returned as he started to re-harden.

"I could get addicted to you, Hector Delgado."

"I like that idea." Delgado smirked up at her not having moved his hands from behind his head as they kissed.

Reaching back Andi began to massage Hector's erection using his natural juices to lubricate the hard shaft before sliding him into the tighter of her two entrances, biting down on her lip as the head of his erection pushed past the tight ring of muscles, filling her completely. Shipwreck's eyes opened wide at how tight his lover felt around him. No woman had ever let him take them like this before. Placing her hands on Delgado's chest, Andi couldn't help but smile as he hissed in pleasure when she started to ride him slowly, lifting herself almost all the way off his weeping shaft before sliding back to it's base. She balanced herself with her hands above him, watching his face closely. Hector could do nothing but watch the woman above him, his mind lost in the pleasure of her hot tight ass. It took everything the navy man had to keep from grabbing her hips and rutting into her like some randy teenage boy in his first sexual encounter.

As if reading her lover's mind, Andi soon began to quicken her pace, getting almost as much pleasure from her actions as her lover was. Finally, coming back to himself, Delgado finally began to meet her thrusts. His hand strayed to her clit, thumb stroking her lightly as his fore and index finger teased at her very wet, unoccupied entrance.

"Oh god…So tight…" He barely groaned out as he moved closer to his release. "No one's ever…."

"mmmm…. Happy to oblige you." Obsidia groaned out, leaning over to kiss him deeply. His fingers pulling her closer to her own release.

Pumping his fingers in time with his thrusts, Hector's eyes locked on Andi's as she bit her lip in pleasure. Sensing how close his lover was to completion, Shipwreck's free hand want to stroke at one of her breasts, thumb massaging the pert nipple as the thumb on his other hand increased pressure on her clit. Obsidia's eyes rolled back on their own accord as her pace increased, yet again, striving for her release. Unable to last any longer, Hector spilled his seed deep within her tight ass, calling her name. Thrusting a few more times on her lover, Andi soon followed him over the edge, ending up laying atop him as her breathing and heartbeat slowed to normal. Trying to get a hold of his own breathing as well, Hector wrapped his arms around the woman he loved, holding her tight, kissing her temple lightly.

"Really happy to oblige." Obsidian looked up at her lover, smiling.

"Happy to be on the receiving end." Delgado smiled back, feeling way more relaxed than he had in a very long time.

Watching the man she was quickly realizing she loved, a thought occurred to the dark haired woman. "Didn't ask. Why the new style of beard?" Andi couldn't help herself as she stroked his clean shaven cheek.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." Hector shrugged, not having thought about it in some time.

"I like it." Obsidia began kissing at his jaw line.

"Have to keep it that way." Hector smiled as she put her forehead to his looking into his eyes before leaning back and yawning. "Nap time." Delgado watched her.

"Sorry." Andi looked at him sheepishly as she snuggled back into him, with the full intention of using Hector as her bed. It wasn't long before said mattress followed her into a sound sleep.

The two lovers were still sound asleep the next morning when shipwreck's parrot came to call. Wanting into the room, the feathered menace began to peck and squawk at the door, rousing the inhabitants.

"What the hell?" Andi mumbled into Hector's chest, not having moved from the night before.

"Stupid bird… Go away!" Delgado, not opening his eyes, yelled.

Obsidia did not want to move from her bed. "Got a gun." She groaned as way of an offer.

"He's to fast. Tried it before." Shipwreck still didn't open his eyes.

"Time's it?" Andi slurred, giving a big yawn.

"0900." Hector glanced at the alarm clock on his night stand. Though they were both late, Shipwreck made no move to get up.

"What?" Obsidia sat up quickly, causing Hector to moan.

"0900."

"Damn it!" The dark haired woman quickly climbed from the bed, grabbing her clothes, before rushing for the shower. Hector deciding it would be best to do so as well, thought be it at a slower pace. As he stepped into the shower, Andi was quickly washing up. Rinsing off, she then dressed. Seeing the state her clothing was in, she cursed. A perfectly good uniform ruined. It was as she was tucking in her T-shirt heading for the door when Delgado emerged from the shower.

"Late. Me! I'm never late! What kind of impression does that make?"

"The kind that you had fun last night." Hector grinned following her to the course after dressing.

Andi shook her head. "Yes…I mean…" her statement was cut off by a groan as she saw Hector's pesky parrot fly overhead with a squawk. "Shut up before I have a small feather pillow." She spoke to the bird.

"Be my guest." Hector shrugged knowing full well she would never be able to catch the flying feather duster.

"Fun in Obsidia's quarters." Polly squawked as she flew in circles around the lovers.

"First chance I get…" The female ninja rubbed her face.

"Be my guest." Delgado glared at Polly. With another squawk the little green loud mouth flew off to where Leatherneck, Gung Ho, and Hard Core were standing.

"Zero Six hundred, huh?" Leatherneck looked Obsidia over.

"What are you doin' here, Wreck?" Gung Ho looked the sailor over much the way Leatherneck had Andi.

"Fun last night." Polly called still circling the group. Hector shrugged at the Cajun as he glared at the parrot.

"Fun?" Leatherneck asked as he looked between the two Joes.

"In Obsidia's quarters." The feather duster supplied.

Neither Shipwreck nor Andi could keep the blush down at being outted by the bird. It took only a moment for the female ninja to regain herself, finally making a jump for the parrot. Polly being quicker flew a bit higher, staying just out of reach. Sabre, who had time before her classes started, had come out to watch the course being run, and to see how the other Joes interacted with each other was drawn to the commotion.

"What's going on?" The young woman asked as she joined the group. Her voice was naturally soft. Shorter than most of her fellow Joes, Mackenzie Richmond came to only five feet four inches, her curly red hair hung to her chin. Her warm brown eyes took in her team mates, studying them closely. She was fair skinned with a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose and though you could not see it with her T -shirt on, her shoulders shared the trait. The young woman also wore a light scar from the cheek to the corner of her mouth. A gift from an over zealous competitor after a winning a fencing match.

"Going to have a stuffed parrot to sit on the flag pole." Obsidia's full attention was on the bird.

"Why? He's a little cutie." Mackenzie smiled at Polly.

"No he isn't." Hector gave Sabre a look that clearly stated he thought she was nuts.

"Fun last night in Obsidia's quarters." Polly sensing she had a friend in the group flew over to where Sabre stood.

"He's a menace." Andi chimed in eyeing the bird.

"Pain in the ass." Leatherneck agreed.

"Parrot Gumbo sounds good." Gung Ho gave a nod.

Sabre could not believe that such a cute little thing could be such a problem. Smiling at the bird, she held out a hand for it to perch on. "You're a pretty bird, aren't you?" She cooed down at him.

"Pretty. Polly wants a cracker." The little green feather duster landed on her arm. "Pretty lady."

"I don't have a cracker right now, but we could get you some." Mackenzie stroked at Polly's head with her free hand, ignoring the jibes from the other Joes. "Pretty Polly."

The little bird rubbed against Sabre's hand enjoying the attention, also ignoring the others around them.

"Well I believe you owe us a run." Leatherneck spoke to Obsidia as Hector spoke to Mackenzie. "You can keep him."

Both men received nods from the females. Polly, choosing that moment to make up with Shipwreck, rubbed against Sabre one last time before giving a squawk and flying over to land on his shoulder, rubbing against his cheek.

"What do you want, feather face?" The sailor eyed his bird suspiciously.

"Handsome." The Parrot nipped at his ear affectionately. "Good sailor."

"You better behave yourself or I'll let Gung Ho make a gumbo out of you." He couldn't help but soften, though, petting the bird. Polly cooed contentedly, flying off to cause havoc with someone else.

"You're a softy." Obsidia smirked at her lover.

"Had him for years." The sailor shrugged.

"I know." Andi gave a short nod. "Damn pain in the ass has helped you pull enough pranks on me."

Shipwreck couldn't help but smile. "Guess those days are over now."

"Where would the fun in that be?" Obsidia gave him a wink before turning to Leatherneck. "Okay time to kick some marine butt."

Shipwreck checked out Andi's ass due to her words. "Yours is much sexier."

Obsidia rolled her eyes at him. "Thanks, considering." She motioned to the three well built male marines.

Hector gave the female ninja a grin patting her firm ass. Catching said hand quickly, she turned slightly to him. "Be good."

"I am or you would be de-panted." He shot back quickly.

Shaking her head with a sigh, the female ninja turned towards the marines. "Alright, Jarheads, lets get this done."

Taking their place at the start of the obstacle course, the three men gave slight nods. Sabre watched from the sidelines, as she had nothing better to do until her classes started. Having been an eyewitness to the sword fight between the two ninjas the day before, she was not shocked in the least when the only woman in the group came out way ahead of her companions.

Shipwreck couldn't keep the proud smile form his lips as his lover made her way back to where he, Beachhead and Saber stood, the three Marines coming up behind her.

"Pretty bad when a lady shows you two up." Beachhead sneered under his mask at Leatherneck and Gung Ho, earning him heated glares in return.

"Think you could do better? Be our guest." Gung Ho motioned to the course.

Obsidia smiled, which was more a smirk, at the ranger. "Be a pleasure."

"Fine." Sneeden had every intention of showing the marines and the ninja how it was done.

"This is too easy." Obsidia gave a devilish smile worthy of her old tutor.

"Just wait." Beachhead warned having no intention of losing on HIS course.

Hector shook his head as the two competitors walked to the starting point. Obsidia again finished first, with the Ranger coming in close behind. His time was better than both Leatherneck and Gung Ho but he was not pleased about being bested.

"That's my girl." Shipwreck called to Andi with a big smile, happy to see someone beat the one man that made his life hell more than anyone.

"Not another pair." Beachhead could not hide the exasperation in his voice.

"Pair?" Andi couldn't hide the confusion as she gave Wayne a questioning look.

"You don't approve?" Sabre queried, seeing nothing wrong with two people being in love.

"Fraternization. It's against the rules." The ranger crosses his arms, growling slightly.

"Thought that was between officers and enlisted personnel." Obsidia stated with a shrug.

"If it's love, who's to say it's wrong?" Mackenzie looked at Sneeden intently.

"They want a relationship, find another job." The ranger snorted. They were here to do a job. A member of their team falling in love with another could cost lives. Of course, a part of him thought of a certain ex-model.

"What happens if you fall." The gruff man now had the full attention of the young sergeant.

"Falling is for those out of control." Though a voice in the back of Wayne's mind asked exactly how in control he was.

"You've never been out of control?" Mackenzie couldn't understand how he could be so against two people finding happiness with each other.

"No."

"Perhaps you're missing out then." That proved it, the man needed laid.

"My life is fine." The young Sergeant was beginning to get on his nerves, he decided in that instant, that one misstep and she was going to be running the course from morning to night.

"But you seem so…unhappy."

"I'm perfectly happy." The ranger's statement earned him snorts form Gung Ho and Leatherneck.

"Then way are you so…." She searched for the right word. "Cranky all the time?" She had seen him more than a little gruff with the rest of his teammates.

"I like being cranky." Sneeden turned up his glare just a little.

"Perhaps you need a woman or man in your bed." At Mackenzie's statement Hector had a hard time holding in his laughter.

Beachhead narrowed his eyes at the Sergeant "Yer pushin' it girl."

"Did I offend you?" Sabre was the picture of innocence, almost making Wayne believe an apology was forth coming until she finished her statement. "I take it back. Instead of maybe you need a woman or man, I should have said man." Her mask fell away as a wide grin broke over her lips.

Shipwreck was holding his side, trying not to let the laughter burst out. The last thing the naval officer wanted was to end up running Wayne's beloved course over and over.

Wayne looked fit to kill. Seeing his murderous expression Andi stepped in. "Sergeant, I believe this topic should be reserved for later. Once Beachhead has had some time to cool down."

"I'm fine. Wouldn't hit a woman." The ranger grumbled.

Not listening to Obsidia's suggestion, Sabre continued innocently. "It's really nothing to be ashamed of. You're attracted to whom you're attracted too. You can't change it. I know some men, I could hook you up."

"I'm not interested in men. I spend too much time with them as is." The sergeant's tone clearly said for Sabre to drop it.

The young woman planned on doing just that after one last jibe. "When you're ready to come out, let me know. I'll make sure you meet a nice guy."

To stop himself from actually hitting a woman Beachhead, stalked off growling about women having big mouths needing stuffed. He could not wait until Saber messed up and landed at his feet.

"Denial." Mackenzie sighed.

"I like her." Shipwreck spoke to his lover as he pointed to Saber.

"You would." Andi smiled in amusement. She had a feeling if the young woman and Hector became friends they would create havoc on base.

"He's got the hots for one of the ladies on base." Gung Ho supplied after Wayne was out of ear shot.

"Who?" The redhead's interest was piqued.

"Cover girl." Shipwreck, Leatherneck, and Gung Ho all supplied at the same time.

"Cool." Mackenzie sidled up to the Cajun. "You look like the kind of guy who would buy a lady a drink." Saber gave him her sexiest smile.

"Huh? Me?" Gung Ho pointed to himself in disbelief. Leatherneck's expression clearly stated as well he could not believe his ears. "Yeah him?"

"Yes you." Sabre's smile grew wider her focus on the man before her.

"I… uh… could…" The Cajun scratched at the back of his head, more than a little shocked at her forwardness.

Taking his free arm the tiny redhead leaned into him. "Looks like you know your way around as well."

"Almost as well as the bayou." There was a pride in his voice at the mention of his home.

"So would you mind showing little ole' me around?" She turned up the charm just a bit.

"I can do that." The big man gave a nod before turning to his gaping companion. "Cover for me."

"I can do that." Leatherneck nodded eyes wide unable to believe how forward the new recruit was being and a small part wondering why Gung Ho and not him.

"I'm all yours." There was a twinkle in the young woman's eyes as she was lead off.

"Well I need to go to Hawk's office." Obsidia turned to her lover after watching Saber and Gung Ho head off. "I hate paper work."

Hector gave Andi a kiss to her cheek "Got some stuff to do myself." He couldn't hide the mischievous look in his eyes.

"What are you up too?" Knowing that look well. It usually appeared right before she found something in her room that wasn't supposed to be. Her attention was caught by her brother's approach though.

"Beachhead…" Hector cut off as the other ninja came up to them.

"What are you going to do to him?" Obsidia tried to ignore her brother.

"Not sure yet." Delgado grinned at her as Leatherneck and Hard core, who wanted no more information on it, went back to the other marines.

"Don't do anything that will get you landed in the mess hall with the potatoes or the brig." Andi's rank came out in her statement. It was something Hector tended to forget about her. Obsidia didn't usually throw the fact she out ranked damn near everyone one on base.

"He'll never know it was me." A plan had come to Shipwreck, the new sergeant had given him a great idea. "As a matter of fact, if I do it right, he'll believe it was the new girl."

"Hector…"

"Yes?" The sailor looked much like Mackenzie had, all innocence.

"That's not nice or fair." Obsidia shook her head. "Who am I to stop you if I don't know about all this." She gave a wink.

"Never claimed to be nice." Hector gave a shrug.

"Oh, you're nice, sweet even." Andi gave her lover a smile.

"Don't let it get around." Hector gave a wink before heading off to put his plan into action.

"Have fun." Obsidia called to his retreating form, before turning to her brother.


End file.
